mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TVP Sport
TVP Sport is Polish sports television network owned by Telewizja Polska. The channel broadcasts sports events related to football, basketball, tennis, motorsports, hockey and golf programmings. History The idea of creating a sports channel on Polish public television was born in December 2004, when Robert Korzeniowski appeared in it and entrusted him with the position of head of the editorial team of sports programs and the chairman of the sports college. On December 26, 2005, the Management Board of TVP SA adopted the channel project, and on 29 December 2005 it was approved by the supervisory board of TVP SA. Originally, its start was planned for September or October 2006, however, for various reasons this deadline was postponed. On June 14, 2006, the station obtained a broadcasting license from the National Broadcasting Council throughout Poland, so in August 2006 the final composition team was completed and the creation of the schedule and the first programs began (at that time the director and editor-in-chief of TVP Sport became Robert Korzeniowski). Its official presentation took place on October 23, 2006 at a special promotional evening organized on the occasion of the International Conference of the Polish Chamber of Electronic Communications in Zakopane. On November 15, 2006, the President of the TVP SA Board of Directors Bronisław Wildstein made a press conference at the headquarters of the station. In fact, it started broadcasting November 18, 2006 at 4:00 PM, the magazine What are we. The first broadcast was the semi-final of ITTF Pro Tour Polish Open in table tennis. On November 6, 2009, Robert Korzeniowski resigned from the position of channel director. On November 12, 2009, Włodzimierz Szaranowicz replaced him in the post. On January 1, 2010, the station changed its graphics and logo (slightly modified in relation to the previous one) and started broadcasting in the 16: 9 format. The graphic settings of the information programs Sportowy Wieczór and Sportowa Niedziela also changed. On September 2, 2012, it was announced that TVP will not broadcast matches of the Polish football team, because there was no agreement with SportFive, which sells broadcasting rights on behalf of PZPN. The first qualifying matches for the 2014 World Cup that Poland played with Montenegro and Moldova could be seen in the pay per-wiew service on selected digital platforms and in cable networks. So far, since its inception, TVP Sport has always broadcasted matches of the Polish football team. On January 1, 2013, TVP Sport, as the first channel of Polish public television during the advertising blocks, introduced a timer which measures the time until the end of the broadcast of advertising spots (previously only part of Polish commercial stations used the timer). On January 12, 2014, TVP Sport HD started. This is the fourth channel of TVP in HDTV quality. On the same day, TVP Sport changed its logo and graphic design again. On January 3, 2015, changes occurred in the station's information programs. New programs of Echo Stadionów (broadcasted on Monday) and Sportowa Sobota appeared. The Sports Evening is broadcast only four times a week (from Tuesday to Friday). Sports Programs Saturday and Sports Sunday are broadcast live from the TVP Sport studio. On that day, news programs gained a new graphic design. On 6 April 2017, TVP Sport in the SD version ceased to be broadcast on the Hot Bird satellite (13⁰E) 7 8. The current head of the station (from June 2017) is Marek Szkolnikowski 9, who replaced Włodzimierz Szaranowicz in this position. From June 7, 2018, the channel is available in the SD version of the DVB-T MUX-3. Programming Athletics *''European Athletics Championships'' *''European Indoor Athletics Championships'' *''World Athletics Championships'' *''World Junior Championships in Athletics'' *''Janusz Kusociński Memorial'' *''Kamila Skolimowska Memorial'' *''Pedros Cup'' Cycling *''UCI Road World Championships'' *''UCI Mountain Bike & Trials World Championships'' *''UCI Track Cycling World Championships'' *''Tour de Pologne'' *''Tour de Suisse'' *''Arctic Race of Norway'' Equestrian *''Most important competitions in Poland'' Football *''UEFA Euro 2012'' *''2014 FIFA World Cup'' *''2015 FIFA Women's World Cup'' *''UEFA Euro 2016'' *''2018 FIFA World Cup'' *''2019 FIFA Women's World Cup'' *''UEFA Euro 2020'' *''2022 FIFA World Cup'' *''UEFA Champions League (only finale and possible matches of Ekstraklasa champion)'' *''UEFA Europa League'' *''2018-19 UEFA Nations League'' *''2020-21 UEFA Nations League'' *''Ekstraklasa (only chosen matches)'' Futsal *''Futsal Ekstraklasa'' Handball *''European Men's Handball Championship'' *''European Women's Handball Championship'' *''IHF World Men's Handball Championship'' *''IHF World Women's Handball Championship'' Ice hockey *''National Hockey League'' *''2016 World Cup of Hockey'' *''IIHF World Championships'' *''Champions Hockey League'' *''Polish Ice Hockey League'' *''Polish Cup'' Speedway *''Polish First League'' Tennis *''WTA Tournaments'' Weightliftng *''World Weightlifting Championships'' *''European Weightlifting Championships'' *''Polish Championships'' Winter sports * FIS Nordic World Ski Championships * FIS Ski Jumping World Cup * FIS Alpine World Ski Championships * FIS Alpine Ski World Cup * ISU Speed Skating World Cup * World Speed Skating Championships News programmings * Echa Stadionów * Sportowy Wieczór * Sportowa Sobota * Sportowa Niedziela Magazines * Legendy futbolu * Borussia Dortmund TV * Magazyn Piłkarski 4-4-2 Logos TVP Sport (2006-2009).png|First logo (2006-2009) TVP Sport (2010-2014).png|Second logo (2010-2014) TVP Sport (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) TVP Sport HD (2014-.n.v.).png|1st HD logo (2014-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Telewizja Polska Category:Sport television channels Category:Launched in 2006